


Turn Around Bright Eyes

by cherrybxi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Blind Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, amora is not a good bro, but she tries, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybxi/pseuds/cherrybxi
Summary: The dark elves are defeated, Asgard has basically fallen, The Queen and Loki are dead. Well, two out of four are correct.Loki is very much alive and very unapologetic about it. Odin has enough and chains Loki to a rock to suffer the rest of his days while a serpent permanently disfigures his face. At least that WAS the plan before Frigga and Sigyn devise a NEW plan to free Loki. With the help of a certain begrudged avenger who really regrets his decision.Tony Stark doesn't deserve this, but goddammit he's a good person and he'll be damned if he didn't say yes to those pairs of pleading eyes. He's one hundred and ten percent certain he got manipulated.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. Hot, searing pain. That’s all the god could feel in that moment. He truly thought that his life would be damned for eternity to feeling that agonizing pain scorch and disfigure his face. He stopped trying to call out for help, no one came and no one will, it was a waste of energy to try. Abandoned, left to rot in some filthy cave as the serpent slowly but surely dissolved the flesh around his eyes.

Not fair, this isn’t fair! If his tear ducts weren’t severely damaged, Loki was sure he’d be crying at this moment. If Thor were in his place the Allfather would surely never place such a punishment upon his golden son, but he is not Thor. Loki is not and never was his son, the Allfather feels no remorse or guilt for his actions against the undesired giant.

There was no hope for the damned boy, he was going to die in this cave and he knew it. Blind, mute, and alone. His muffled whines and groans the only thing he has to listen to for days, until the sounds of rushed footsteps penetrated his eardrums. He couldn’t see his guest, he could only hear, but being in a cave doesn’t exactly give you a good estimation of where others could be. Silently hoping this person was here to finally put him out of his misery, he simply accepted his self decided fate and did nothing. The sound of a sword unsheathing furthered his suspicions, but when the sword made contact, it wasn’t with the broken god. No, this person was aiming for something else, and it could only be the serpent above his head.

Suddenly, Loki was being unchained and pulled to his feet, oh if only he could see who this person was. But that touch, that gentle, yet firm grasp on his arm that demanded compliance, but still expressed a tender love could only belong to two people. Sadly, his mother was dead, so that could only leave one person. Sigyn, his beloved wife whom he hasn’t seen in centuries, was here by his side once again. It hurt to know that their reunion was a rescue mission and that he couldn’t even see her. Not long after being stood up onto his unsteady legs he was swept off of his feet and into her arms, being carried as she ran from the scene of the crime. It was romantic, really, if you thought about it. Here he was being swept away by his lover in a protective and loving cradle, if the circumstances were any different he would be enjoying this moment immensely. For now though, all Loki could feel was a numbing sense of unease and misery.

It couldn’t have been more than an hour before they arrived… wherever they were. He could hear the sounds of crashing waves, so, by the ocean. That surely narrows it down. Sigyn then abruptly plopped him down in what he assumed must be a boat. It was moving against the rocky beach and he could hear slight grunts from his wife as she pushed the boat into the water. It rocked too much for the god’s own comfort as she jumped in, but he knew Sigyn would never do anything to jeopardize his or her own safety. He trusted her.

“Not much longer, my love, and you’ll be free.” It was a soft and reassuring tone, one that was often used on their sons to calm their crying. Only now she was using it on her husband, who has fallen from grace. Loki could hear a tremor in her voice, as if she were on the verge of tears. He couldn’t decipher if it were pity, heartache, or perhaps even regret; if he had his sight he was sure he would be able to read the situation better. Alas, fate is a cruel mistress.

As promised, not much later and they had arrived at their presumed location. It felt mistier and the waves sounded louder, the air became a bit chillier. The whole situation felt familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly, the boat hit something. It shook everything, causing Sigyn to grunt and what Loki presumed was her toppling forward. Even he couldn’t help but fall a little as the boat had bumped into another big something. Blindly feeling around Loki reached for his beloved to ground himself and luckily for him his Sigyn had the same idea. They both grasped at each other as the boat rocked and bumped and shook, being tossed around by the waves and rocks. The whole ordeal was causing Loki to become a tad bit motion sick.

Luckily for them, the boat finally hit land and the tortuous rocking had subsided enough for Sigyn to gain her bearings and get them out. He clung to her arm as she helped him out and about in the dingy cave they landed in. Loki finally realized what was so familiar about this cave. This was the very cave the mad god had driven Thor and his woman through during the dark elves’ attack on Asgard. Sigyn was trying to get him off of Asgard; where she planned on taking him he had no clue. Perhaps, she had planned to take him back to Vanaheim with her. No, that would never work, the Allfather would find him immediately, even without Heimdall’s help. Then where? Where was she taking him? Loki loved and trusted his beloved Sigyn with all of his very being, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous right now.

Due to the stitches muting him all he could do was whine to her, hoping she gave him some closure to the situation. And what a pitiful whine it was. Pitched, broken, and wavered, as if he couldn’t get any more pathetic.

Beautiful Sigyn. Sweet, beautiful Sigyn. Blessed be her heart, she gave him exactly what he wanted. “Worry not, my love. I have arranged a place for you to restore your health. You may not like it, but it be in your best interest to go along with it.”

While it wasn’t ideal, at least it was something. What he wasn’t expecting however when they crossed that barrier was the voice that greeted them when they arrived.

“God you’re fucked up.”

Stark?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn say- er... "express" their goodbyes. Tony really shouldn't have agreed to do this.

Loki recognized that voice anywhere. That smug, condescending voice that just dripped sarcasm and sass with every syllable. Tony Stark, the Man of Iron, a cocky genius of a man who while staring imminent death right in the face was still able to mock and jest. Quite admirable really, but that was besides the point. The point of the matter being that Loki is absolutely fucked.

Trying to not make a complete fool of himself, the god attempted to make his disapproval for his wife’s choice of hideaways known. He felt around for her person until he managed to grab her bicep and squeeze, not tight enough to hurt just enough to get his point across as he scowled at her to the best of his abilities.

“Oh hush.” She said as she swatted his hand away. “Lord Stark has been ever so gracious as to house you while I find a healer willing to help your situation.”

Bringing his hand back to his side the god grumbled unhappily. With his head held high and his chest puffed out in an attempt at still seeming mighty, Loki huffed air out of his nose in frustration at his current predicament. Oh how he detests being at another's mercy.

Stark, that bastard, started snickering against his better judgement. “Yea reindeer games, so you better be nice to me or I’ll throw you to the curb.” Not the correct thing to say because the taller, more muscular woman gave him a mildly displeased look of expectancy, but with disapproval mixed in. And man, if that didn't sting.

How Stark allowed himself to be put in this situation is beyond him. He's an Avenger, he shouldn't be fostering a space terrorist and yet here he is, about to do exactly that. Sometimes Tony wished he really didn't have a heart like the media enjoyed portraying. He'd be lying if he said the dark skinned woman's sad, pleading eyes didn't cause his shrapnel filled heart to fill up with sadness and empathy. She totally manipulated him, he's aware of that, but Tony Stark is completely certain he'd feel like an ass for the rest of his days if he turned that woman away.

The short man sighed, "Look I'm not- I'm not actually going to kick you out. Report you to SHIELD maybe, but I'm not dumb enough to let you on the loose. Blind or not blind, I don't trust you." Tony could already hear Fury's forehead vein bursting in pure, unadulterated rage. If Loki doesn't kill him in his sleep, Fury sure will.

Sigyn unconsciously reached for her husband's hand and firmly grasped it. She loved this man with all of her heart, no matter what he's done. She grew up with him and she planned on dying with him, he's the love of her life and she has never felt more sorrow for him than in this moment. If she let a tear or two stray from her eyes Stark was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it. This whole ordeal has been very rough on the goddess, this was the third time she's nearly lost her lover and it hasn't gotten any easier since the first. Now she's going to have to say goodbye to him all over again, her grip on his hand tightened.

The blind god felt a tight grip on his hand, immediately wrapping his frail, dainty fingers around the more calloused pair. He can't even begin to imagine the pain he's put his love through, it crushes his heart to know that he's the reason for all of her grief and struggles. She's been by his side since the beginning and he's done nothing but make it hard for her. Loki, is an asshole. There's no denying it now, he can hear the sniffles coming from the woman he loves so much and now it's really sunk in that he's a giant dick. Loki wished he could give her reassuring words to ease her weary mind, or to apologize to her for all that he's caused, but he can't. And he probably won't be able to for a long time.

The taller woman straightened her posture and held her head high, sniffling away her sadness. "Lord Stark, I beg of thee to care for him in my stead. Please be patient for I will return, just-..." Her voice wavered as she struggled to let go of her beloved. "Protect him... Please..."

Her warmth left his hand and that's when he knew it was over. Norns knew how long it would be before she returned to him, before she took him away from this ticking time bomb of a building. Maybe the Avengers would get to him before she could, and how it breaks his heart to think of never seeing his wife again. And damn... he really won't ever get to see his wife again. Not unless she finds a healer in time to repair his sight. Loki doesn't think he could live with never being able to see Sigyn's big, gummy smile ever again. Norns he hopes help comes soon.

After Stark and Sigyn said their goodbye's and she got to take one last look at her broken man, Sigyn left. And suddenly the room feels quite empty and cold to Loki...

The inventor didn't really know what to do now, he honestly didn't think this plan through very well. So now here he is in his tower with a blind version of the guy who threw him out of a window and tried to take over New York. Not surprisingly, this doesn't seem safe.

He cleared his throat, "So uh, you want a sandwich?" He was only met with silence. "Right shit, mute and all that..." Even more tense silence. "I'm gonna go to my lab, don't- don't fuck my shit up." And just like that he left a blind, mute, defenseless god alone in his tower's loft.

Loki stood there for what felt like hours, but was most likely only for a couple of minutes. He wasn't sure what to do now that he was here. He couldn't see and he didn't quite trust himself to feel around and search for a seat without breaking anything, which just so happened to be against Stark's rules. So instead, he sat on the floor right where he was. Hopefully Stark comes back soon to let him know where to go and what to do.

Stark didn't go back for many hours, and when he did go back he let out a very shrill shriek. Not his fault he completely forgot about the god! Well, it was sort of his fault. But he was so engrossed in his newest creation that all thoughts of the ex-space prince totally left his brain. And boy does he wish that were still the case, because he really doesn't know what to do with the sitting god.

"You gonna stand up or...?" Honestly, Tony was really uncomfortable with the whole situation. And it doesn't help that the guy just stares at him with his blank, milky, scarred eyes. Jesus, does this guy remember how to blink?

Tony Stark sighed. This was gonna be a long indefinite babysitting job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! My friend broke my laptop and I completely forgot I had Google Docs on my phone... Whoops?


	3. whoops sorry

i don’t ship frostiron anymore sooo i’m not finishing this?? super sorry to those who liked it but i just eeeeh. don’t anymore. i WILL however be uploading OTHER loki ship fics sooooo?? eh? eh??

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to keep writing this until I had a decent amount of chapters done, but that got increasingly harder to wait for so I'm prematurely posting.
> 
> I also haven't written fanfiction since I was like 13 so like chill y'all.
> 
> Anyway, more to come!


End file.
